warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Banish
} | info = *Limbo unleashes a wave of Rift energy toward the aiming reticle. Banish's wave envelops a 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 meters long area within a truncated cone, which begins with a base of 5''' meter radius and a '''?° spread angle. All enemies and allies caught in the wave's extent are banished out of Limbo's current plane of existence. If Limbo is in the material plane, only material-bound targets will be banished into the Rift plane for 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 seconds; if Limbo is in the Rift, then only Rift-bound targets will return to the material plane. **Duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Wave distance is affected by Ability Range. **Cone initial radius and spread angle are not affected by mods. **Wave bypasses obstacles in the environment and does not require line of sight with targets. **Cast animation of 0.7 seconds is not affected by or . *Banish exhibits various effects when applied to ally or enemy targets: |-|Universal= *Targets banished into the Rift can be banished out of it by any Limbo. *Targets in different dimensional planes can still physically collide with each other. *Weapon attacks are only effective when the combatants are all present in the same dimensional plane. Otherwise, weapon damage, critical hits, and status effects have no effect on both parties; hit-scan and projectiles will phase through entities on different planes. *Warframe abilities can penetrate through the Rift to affect targets on different dimensional planes. **This includes Exalted Weapons with the exception of 's . *The following effects cannot affect targets on different planes: Infested Ancient and Eximus aura effects, most environmental and Infested Hive hazards, Grineer Arc Traps and Sensor Bar force fields, Corpus Laser Barriers, Orokin Death Orbs, and Spy laser sensors do not trip the data vault alarm. *For more information on Rift-related attributes, see the Rift Plane article. |-|Ally= *Players affected by Banish can leave the Rift plane by performing a roll (default ) or a backspring (default + + ). *Warframes regenerate 2''' energy per second. This energy recharge is constant and cannot be interrupted, except by some abilities or by exiting the Rift. *Banished players can still succumb to most bosses' special abilities, as well as ability nullifying effects from Nullifier Crewman, Comba, Scrambus, Datalyst, Isolator Bursa, Disruptor Drone and the Stalker. *Banished players cannot prompt the interact function (default ) on most interactive objects in the environment. **Banished players can still revive and be revived by other players outside the Rift. **Portable items (datamasses, power cores and void keys) cannot be picked up, but will be carried through the Rift. *Banished players cannot collect pickups on the ground unless the items are located within . However, a Sentinel's precept can gather pickups in midair until the player exits the Rift plane. *Players are visually coated in a layer of white energy while in the Rift plane. *For more information on Rift-related attributes, see the Rift Plane article. |-|Enemy= *Enemies affected by Banish are knocked down and dealt '''150 / 200 / 225 / 250 damage. Additionally, they take 300 transitional damage upon entering or leaving the Rift plane. **Ability damage is affected by Ability Strength. **Rift transitional damage is not affected by mods. **If an enemy banished to the Rift is killed outright by Banish's damage, Limbo still receives 10 energy from killing a Rift-bound enemy. *''Rift Walking'' causes Limbo to enter the Rift plane, allowing him to damage banished enemies. Allies can elect to enter the Rift via the portal created by Limbo's stride to damage banished enemies. * causes Limbo and his allies to enter the Rift plane while inside its influence, allowing them to damage banished enemies outside the Cataclysm. *Oxium Ospreys and Volatile Runners will charge and detonate regardless of whether they are in the same plane as their intended targets. However, the explosion will only deal damage to enemies on the same plane. *Enemies are visually coated in rippling energy and monochrome flames while in the Rift plane. *For more information on Rift-related attributes, see the Rift Plane article. *Banish cannot target Companions and static mission objectives (such as Cryopods and Excavators). **However, it does affect some bosses such as Jackal with diminishing effectiveness on duration, as well as Sortie Tenno operatives, Rescue targets, and Assassins (such as Zanuka and The Grustrag Three). *Casting Banish is a One-Handed Action that can be done while performing many actions without interrupting them, including reloading, charging, shooting, maneuvering, and while on a zipline. *Cannot be cast without at least 1 target on the same dimensional plane as Limbo, and within the wave's area of effect. |augment = |tips = *Before casting Banish, remind yourself which dimension you are currently in, either the material plane or the Rift plane. Banish only works on eligible targets that exist in the same dimension as you, and pushes them into the opposite dimension. *Enemies will be damaged and knocked down by Banish, allowing you and teammates to dispatch them with melee ground finisher attacks. *Ally Warframes will be pushed alongside nearby enemies into the opposite dimension if caught in Banish's area of effect. This enables ally players to immediately use weapon attacks on banished enemies that need to first recover from knockdown. **Rift-bound Warframes will regenerate energy per second and become immune to incoming enemy attacks from the material plane. However, their weapon attacks cannot affect material-bound enemies, they cannot collect Pickups unless inside a , and cannot interact with most objects. **To avoid confusion, give a friendly reminder to fellow players that they can perform a dodge (default ) to end their Banish buff and exit the Rift. *Use Rift Walk (default ) after casting Banish to enter the opposite dimension, allowing you to attack banished enemies with your weapons. *Toggle on before casting Banish. Enemies banished into the Rift plane while Stasis is active will immediately freeze in suspended animation, as they are receiving Banish's knockdown effect which will resume animation once Stasis ends. **Use this method to add a delayed crowd control effect to Rift-bound enemies, buying you time to recast Stasis or kill them before they fully recover from the knockdown. *Cast on rift-bound enemies, then push them with Banish's wave while you are in the Rift plane. Surged enemies will discharge their Rift energy to radially banish themselves and nearby material-bound enemies into the Rift. Repeat this ability combo to continuously draw enemies into the Rift while you stay safe inside its protection. *While you are in the Rift plane, cast Banish on enemies inside a to damage and knockdown your targets for additional crowd control. Those enemies will remain Rift-bound due to Cataclysm, allowing you to immediately strike them down with your weapons. *Banish a Rescue target to protect them from harm while you head towards extraction. *Likewise, Banish the operative in Defense missions in Sorties and Arbitrations to keep them safe from enemy fire. *Can be used on Loki's , Saryn's or Chroma's to make them immune to damage from enemies that are not in the Rift plane. **Can also be cast on Shield Osprey specters, which is very useful considering that Shield Ospreys often will simply wander into groups of enemies and die rather quickly, and because the shield link works through the Rift plane. |max = |bugs = }} See Also * de:Verbannen es:Desterrar ru:Изгнание Category:Limbo Category:Update 15 Category:Warframe Abilities